Echo of a Heartbeat
by silverphoenix00
Summary: Even through the obnoxious flashing lights of the dance floor and the suffocating smoke of nearby cigarette smokers, Yuuri could see him. The gleam of silver hair amongst the sea of blacks and browns, the pale skin against the dark walls, the alluring scent of omega cutting through the crowd like a sharp, familiar knife. Yuuri always saw Viktor. (Omegaverse AU)


Yuuri could see him across the bar.

Even through the obnoxious flashing lights of the dance floor and the suffocating smoke of nearby cigarette smokers, Yuuri could see him. The gleam of silver hair amongst the sea of blacks and browns, the pale skin against the dark walls, the alluring scent of omega cutting through the crowd like a sharp, familiar knife. Yuuri always saw Viktor, even if Viktor never necessarily saw him.

The thrum of the music overhead pounded steadily, thumping loudly along with the heartbeats of the party goers. Yuuri could hear them all, like a buzzing in the back of his head that never ceased to annoy him even when he wasn't on the prowl. But the only person that mattered tonight was Viktor. It was always Viktor.

Tonight was a big night, to say the least. By the end of it, Viktor would be bound to Yuuri for the rest of eternity. Tonight, Viktor would take his mark and he would take Viktor's. Yuuri's fangs burned at the thought of finally sinking into Viktor's flesh, tasting his blood, marking him permanently so that the entire world knew that Viktor was his.

Yuuri wove his way through the crowd, making his way slowly towards Viktor. The omega was sitting at the bar waiting for the alpha vampire to make an appearance. He stared idly down at a half empty glass of whiskey and was wringing his hands nervously, something Yuuri found himself doing when the bad thoughts drowned out everything else. He slipped into the empty chair next to Viktor and placed his hands over Viktor's.

The omega startled, his blue eyes immediately snapping to Yuuri. He could see the worry in Viktor's eyes melt instantly, replaced with a deep warmth that could only really be love. It sent a shot of fire through him, a rare sensation that Yuuri hadn't felt since he'd been turned all those years ago. A feeling that he hadn't felt since he'd met Viktor. Sweet, kind, beautiful Viktor who had remained by his side despite everything Yuuri had told him. Most lovers ran away when you told them that you were a vampire, but Viktor had taken it in stride, stayed and loved him all the same. And Yuuri didn't want to lose him to time, like he had everyone else. He wouldn't stand aside and watch Viktor grow old and die. Just the thought of going back to the way he'd been before made Yuuri sick. He was better with Viktor. Happier.

"Are you feeling alright?" was the first thing Yuuri asked, giving Viktor's hand a reassuring squeeze.

A small smile snuck it's way into Viktor's face and Yuuri felt his hand squeeze back. "Of course. Now that you're here."

"It's not too late to change your mind," he said, searching for those blue eyes for any sign of hesitance or fear. "I wouldn't blame you at all."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

The pure certainty in Viktor's eyes sent another bolt of warmth through him. He couldn't help the fully blown smile that crossed his face. "Well in that case, do you want to get out of here?"

Viktor pushes the glass away from him and returned Yuuri's smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

Together, the couple slipped out of their seats and left the bar arm in arm. The further they distances themselves from the bar, the softer the heartbeats got. Until only one was beating steadily in Yuuri's ears.

Viktor was even more beautiful in the moonlight of the full moon. The silver light caressed the gentle curves of Viktor's face and illuminated the soft silver of his hair. Even the blue of his eyes turned to clear, gleaming crystals.

The streets around them were silent, filled with nothing but the occasional flicker of a streetlight. Even their footsteps fell prey to the nothing.

It came as a relief when they finally reached Yuuri's apartment. The cold of the Russian winter was replaced by the warmth of Yuuri's home, the reds and blacks and soft lines made Viktor feel much more at home than he did in his own apartment.

"Are you still sure?" Yuuri asked as he closed the door behind himself. "We can stop anytime you want, but I won't be asking again."

Yuuri could see the smile on Viktor's face, loving and trusting and beautiful, "Yes, Yuuri, I'm sure."

"In that case," he whispered lowly, bringing his finger up to trace the bare skin of Viktor's collarbone, "strip. And get on the bed."

Underneath his touch, Viktor shivered and went lax, letting the alpha's control wash over him. Letting himself submit.

So Viktor did what he was told.

He peeled his clothes off slowly, reveling in the fact that the warm chocolate of Yuuri's eyes never left his own. A low growl built in Yuuri's throat as each inch of pale, unmarked skin revealed itself.

The vampire could feel his fangs burn. He wanted. He wanted so badly. And as soon as Victor had laid himself bare on the bed, Yuuri was on top of him. Licking bare skin and nipping at Viktor's scent gland.

The night passed in a pleasured haze and Yuuri couldn't remember anything but the taste and feel of Viktor. He couldn't control himself and didn't, not hesitating to mark as he pleased, fueled by Viktor's moans of approval.

It wasn't until dawn that Yuuri, for the final time, sank his fangs into Viktor's neck and felt Viktor sink his dull canines into his. As Viktor writhed beneath him, Yuuri could feel the bond thrumming. It was like an indescribable song that sang a thousand emotions at once and something that Yuuri knew he would die for in a heartbeat.

"I love you," came Viktor's breathless voice.

Yuuri licked at the new bonding mark.

"I love you too."

* * *

Day 3 for the YOI Omegaverse week! The prompt was myths/mythological beings (so I chose vampires) and the keyword was possessive/territorial.


End file.
